


Ravelin

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Fingering, Multi, Porn with a teensy weensy plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, not really infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Sometimes, one just has to reach out and take what they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, sinners. ;}

Mirage made sure Crosscut made it out the door before returning to his post behind the bar. A quick scan told him aside from his beloved, the last patron for the night left was Brainstorm. He made his way to where they sat at the corner of the bar- Hound was visibly inebriated and enjoying it, leaned in close as he and Brainstorm traded funny tales of repairs on mods gone bad.

It filled his eyes with a certain warmth to see the pair like that- Hound yes, but it was a poor kept secret that Brainstorm was something on the edge of miserable as of late. Seeing him enjoy himself was ... delightful, to say the least. Eccentric though he was, he was a hard worker who had come up with many an invention or quick fix that had gotten Mirage out of tight spots in his missions during the war.

Woe would be unto the operative who wasn't grateful to the engineers and inventors keeping them alive.

It was a gratefulness that had happily transcended it's bounds for Hound as well, however, having his own specialized equipment that needed a sharp mind and sharper optics when it came to repairs. 

Calm and collected, bathed in the soft light of Mirage's establishment in his scant off time, Brainstorm was a vision.

Efficiently, he wiped and straightened and replaced as he approached, all while keeping an optic trained on his partner and guest.

A comm ping came in.

 ** _You've got that look, 'Raj._** He glanced down fully at Hound, still happily entrenched in conversation, and adjusted his expression, not wanting to leer, or Primus forbid, ogle. **_I can tell you wanna, but we've got to keep our hands to ourselves. What other people talk about is just hearsay._** Hound's tone was _just_ on that soft side of chiding and tinged with regret.

 ** _We won't know if we don't try, love_** _._ Mirage perhaps had a little extra sway in his walk as he came to the corner spot, _perhaps_ he extended himself a little more in leaning back in a stretch than he needed to to relieve his joints and plating before leaning forwards on the bar.

"Brainstorm, thank you for coming by tonight. It's been good to see you in here again." Oh, and there was that expressiveness. Brainstorm was an attractive mech none-the less, but his full face was something of a novelty, a further enhancement to the whole deal. Understanding and disappointment could be conveyed in the optics, yes, but the slight natural pout of a full mouth and draw of facial cabling into said pouty frown made it very difficult for Mirage to rest leaning in and...

"Closing up? Just a moment, I'll finish my drink-" Mirage's hand came to rest over Brainstorm's for a moment, just halting his movement.

"Goodness no, please take all the time you'd like! I just wished to express it was nice to see you- your presence is rare these days. I was hoping to join your conversation, perhaps hear about what you've been up to in that madhouse you call a lab." Ahh, and there Brainstorm's expression went: Flattered and grateful, bolstered and excited.His wings even gave a short flutter.

The jet chattered on happily for a while about his work before the conversation inevitably shifted out of the realm of work, and into the realm of home.

He spoke so fondly of his bitlets- their individual accomplishments and personalities fell from his mouth in near exaltation and he positively _shone_ while doing so; it was obvious those precocious little ones were well loved. Mirage remembered his own time in formation, his short younglinghood was cold- his caretaker barely waited until he had formed a mouth before the cultures of the towers were drilled into him. To see well treated young mechs- slow growing they may be, having been kindled instead of forged- warmed Mirage's spark.

He knew it warmed Hound's too. Both in that uplifting feel-good manner and in a manner _entirely_ more... visceral.

His optics caught Hound's for just a moment before, master of conversation that he was- he inserted an innocent question into Brainstorm's gushing. It was simple and brilliant... and sadly let all of the air out of the flier's figurative sails.

"Absolutely fascinating. How goes things with Perceptor? You've spoken much about your little ones, but not your partner."

Brainstorm's broad shoulders sagged immediately, his gaze fell down into the remainder of his enegex with them.  He swirled remaining contents of the container a couple of moments before looking back up again, not anywhere particular - just somewhere between them. He vented out a sigh before speaking again.

"Truth is, Perceptor and I are not...." he trailed off as if he did not know how exactly to phrase what he wanted to say for a moment "Really a 'thing' - officially or otherwise. It's more of... " He very obviously considered his words, but his sagging body language spoke volumes in his brief silence. "A co-parenting gig. With the occasional frag... He... well, well let's just say that he gets what he wants, and at this point I've settled for _pretending_ that I have what I'm wanting, too."

Mirage had the good graces to look to pretend to look surprised, and Hound- kind as he was and with the uncanny ability to look for the best in people; looked genuinely surprised anyways.

"That's... honesty not what I was expecting to hear from you, Brainstorm, you seem so uplifted... in public, at least." Hound laid a comforting hand on Brainstorm's forearm. "Have you spoken to him about your arrangements?"

Brainstorm kept his gaze locked on to the remains of his drink. "Nnnoot since I was sparked, and we decided it would be most..." He looked for all the world like he didn't want to say the word come to mind. "Efficient, for us to co-habitate." 

Mirage hid his engine-deep rumble of displeasure in what could have sounded like a cognizant hum and the pour of a drink for himself. Hound shot him another split-second look, he knew very well that Mirage had lost a lot of the respect he had for Perceptor over the fiasco with his and Branstorm's newsparks, especially the first. Such reports, perhaps as biased they may be, would just exacerbate that negativity and reinforced the 'should have' they had entertained about asking Brainstorm to their berth in the past.

Mirage certainly appeared to be entertaining such thoughts again, even if Brainstorm didn't notice just how intensely the former noble's optics drank in his frame as he drank down his drink in a few gulps, the delicate glass that held it clinked audibly as he set it down with a little more force than needed. 

"Have you not considered looking outside your current arrangement, to fulfill those needs?" It was a forward question for Mirage and both Brainstorm and Hound were well aware of that fact. 

The scientist looked more surprised as opposed to alarmed, having straightened his posture and turned a blatantly observational eye on Mirage and his odd behavior. "...I can't say I have." He said, tone tentative, as if what he wary of walking into a trap.   "Even if I didn't have..." Brainstorm again reevaluated what he was attempting to say. " Even if I hadn't attempted to have something more than a casual arrangement with him, it's not as if I've even been Cybertron's most eligible... " 

"Oh, I don't know," and the self meted mask had returned. A subtle, fluid motion had Mirage bent that much closer over the bar, stretched out in that practiced way to show off his favorite alluring places on his frame. Brainstorm's optics followed the lines of his body before quickly centering back on his face with a guilty flash. 

"My love here seems to be  _quite_ taken with you tonight, if the way he's been feeling up your frame via optic is any indication." Mirage could _just_ see Hound nearly startle out of his plating at the same time Brainstorm's gaze snapped to him, Mirage allowed himself to preen as he watched Hound duck his head under the scrutiny.

" 'Raj! I... wh- P-Primus, when you _say_  it like that..." He glanced up from the rim of his helm just a split second before looking away again in a shy duck. "I didn't intend t-, it's just.." 

Brainstorm tossed back the rest of his drink and hummed out a soft chuckle, breaking the tension grown. "He's just teasing you, Hound. I didn't think he had it in him." 

Hound's helm shot back up, he blinked owlishly at Brainstorm for a moment before looking to Mirage, who was starting to look a little baffled himself.  

Brainstorm set his empty glass on the bar's counter in a definitive manner, optics lowered with it. 

"And I certainly wasn't expecting _you two_ to tease me." 

He was concentrating so intently on the bar as opposed to those around him as he stood that he didn't notice Mirage's silent vault over the bar until he turned to go.

Mirage laid a hand on Brainstorm's forearm in his moment of surprise. "Come now, we're not ones to _tease,_  are we?" 

Brainstorm fixed him with a flat look. 

"Ah. Because you two have designs to frag me over the bar, hm?" 

"Well, if you're game, I am." Two sets of optics slipped back to Hound, who moved to stand and move their glasses- and Brainstorm's mask- to the corner end of the bar. 

"Though you _were_ right about Mirage teasing me, Brainstorm, " Brainstorm tensed immediately, but Hound pretended not to notice as he surveyed the cleared bar for a moment before turning and hopping up to sit on it. " _But,_  I was thinking less about feeling you up....At the _time_." His tone fell into a purr. " And more about what it'd be like to kiss that lovely mouth of yours, if you were so inclined to indulge me."

He dropped his knees apart just so, pursed his lips in a faux pout for a moment before his expression spread into a flirtatious smile. 

"I know 'Raj's sentiment is a joyous yes, with how often he's talked about- not to mention gotten off on- the idea of inviting you to our berth." Mirage's engines let out a soft stutter and rev, he chucked and coughed with the least hangdog expression a mech could give in an effort to belie how he was really feeling about the matter.   

The shift in Brainstorm's affect was a quick flip when he finally realized that _no_ , Mirage and Hound _weren't_ trying to mock him or pull one over on him, and Mirage took the opportunity to press himself along up close to Brainstorm's back, trailing his hand along the length of his arm and the edge of his wing and winglet as he went. 

He watched along with the scientist as Hound spread his legs further and opened up his modesty paneling with more allure than even the most skilled of the Old Cybertron's courtesans. (In Mirage's opinion, at least.) Hound posed with ease on the bar, under the soft lights that may or may not have been strategically placed for.... _display_ purposes such as this. Light threw shadow that enhanced and intensified pleasing angles across Hound's frame- not to mention the telltale starting shimmers of lubricant on his exposed valve.

"Look at him." Mirage purred, ghosting a hot vent over Brainstorms audial. _Oh,_ was he looking, not to mention heating.

Sweet and earnest and just a touch of reserved had turned bewitching, and Hound's delight at putting on a show was plainly evident. He pressurized his spike into his waiting hand, and Brainstom's engines sputtered before positively roaring.

"Dear _Primus."_

"Nice, hmm?" Mirage's digits slid a caress along Brainstorm's neck cabling, to touch his face, brush digits delicately over his lip components. "It's not modded, he's had all the time in his life to learn how to use it." Hound punctuated Mirage's words with a roguish grin and a slow stroke up and down his prodigious spike. "He's _very_ talented with it."

Brainstorm swallowed unconsciously, audibly; and Mirage couldn't blame him as they watched Hound angle the thick length of his spike down their direction. The smallest enticing bead of prefluid rose from the slit there, and when his hand was up again- the fluid became a shiny, light catching smear as Hound's thumb caught it and slid down over his spike head's black and green paint job.

Mirage's hands on Brainstorm's frame- abdomen and hip armor in specific- were all that kept the flier in place; though he was sure he would have loved to see where Brainstorm would have gone with the sudden impulse- he had something very specific in mind.

"He's a marvel to behold, isn't he?" Brainstorm nodded eagerly, his vocalizer spit static for a moment before he reset it. He looked to Mirage; a split second, unconscious motion- for direction. Mirage was delighted. "Have you ever taken a spike so big before?"  So close as he was, Mirage could hear the muffled shift of an aborted transformation sequence.

"... N-No, Uh...Ahem.. I-.. I can't say I have." Mirage pressed his fingertips into Brainstorm's hips a little harder in encouragement before trailing them down to encircle his frontal armor skirting without touching that plating directly

"You would be amicable to trying?" Brainstorm gave him a wild optic'd look, as if the thought hadn't completely connected before and was one of the most brilliant ideas he'd ever heard. This time, he didn't manage to abort the transformation sequence in time... and Mirage couldn't help but look- and frown for a moment. Hound beat him to the punch though.

"Gonna let us see your spike too?" The purr of his engine translated lust into his teasing tone. "Or do we have to _beg_?" Energon flushed through Brainstorm's exposed face.

"Y-yeah! Just let me-"  another transformation sequence, and Brainstorm's spike was eagerly pressurizing into Mirage's waiting hand.

"This doesn't see much by way of action, does it?" Perfunctory stroking of his spike had Brainstom leaning back against him, obviously savoring the touch.

"Mmn, No. Not unless I give it some attention myself. " He didn't sound ashamed to admit it, and a quick, tight band comm between Mirage and Hound agreed that perhaps they could arrange another meeting for such a... demonstration, if Brainstorm was willing after this one. 

Mirage directed him forwards as if directing a step in a traditional towers dance, with a calculating twitch of the pede having Brainstorm stumbling, and catching himself on Hound's spread thighs. He was frozen for a moment, before his gaze flipped between the spike before him and the benevolent expression of the mech it belonged to, framed seraphically by the light overhead.

"Want to touch? Go ahead."

Eagerly, Brainstorm bent further to examine Hound's array as a whole before he tentatively took hold of his length. Hound's hand closed loosely over Brainstorm's in a guiding stroke; a tremor surged through him as Mirage's unoccupied hand floated back over his hip and down his aft before finding it's way between his legs.

"My, aren't you _responsive_." Brainstorm jerked forward in body and grip as Mirage circled the rim of his valve before easing two digits in, aided by lubrication that promised excess with continued stimulation.

Brainstorm and Hound were a lovely picture together, from the soft murmurs and encouragement from Hound's end to the awed, worshipful gaze on Brainstorm's; the pair rocked through Mirage's lead- the dynamic touches given to valve and spike.

He opened up his own array, and contemplated the strong base urge to bury himself inside that enticing mech that warred with the intense desire to see him stretched around the girth of His beloved's spike.

A thought thread connected; a compromise reached- and Mirage adjusted, swiveled his hand to brush his thumb across the unobtrusive edge of Brainstorm's aft port.

Brainstorm seized in place and looked back at Mirage. "What're you touching back there?" All stilled, Hound blinked owlishly back and forth at the two of them in that split-second.

"Your aft port, is that alright?"  Mirage carefully modulated his tone, no desire to pressure Brainstorm into contact he didn't want. Another thought occurred ".....Do you... ah, have any _experience_ in using it for interfacing?" The flier realized in a single plainly visible moment of eureka that he could call the short liaison there if he so wished to. The reverential, appreciative look Brainstorm gave him in turn strongly indicated this wasn't the case, but he wished to hear it out loud.

"... Yes. It's alright." With how gently he had been handled so far, Brainstorm felt he could safely guess that neither Mirage nor Hound had any machinations towards rough play tonight. He ground back just that little bit onto those fingers seated in his valve, flexing his calipers in an encouraging ripple.  "I've never actually interfaced with it, just the occasional slender false spike while self-servicing." The drop in his volume indicated some measure of a reluctance to forge into the unknown, but his hopeful expression looking back and forth between them urged Mirage to press that tiny bit with his thumb- to test the pliability of that rim.

"I-..." Brainstorm swallowed, reset his vocalizer as he fixed his gaze at Mirage. "I want to see if I can take your spike...in my aft. If _you'd_ like, that is."

It was an enchantingly bold statement of intent, probably the first time Brainstorm clearly stated what he wanted in a frag in Primus knows how long. Mirage angled and adjusted to press closer- press the pulsing weight of his spike against Brainstorm's upper leg.

"Care to up the ante on that, so to speak?" Hound picked up what Mirage was putting down before Brainstorm did, his resulting grin was brilliant. 

"I dunno 'Raj. Taking two spikes at once is a bit of a tall order, isn't it?" 

" _No_ , I can _absolutely_  do it." Brainstorm answered before Mirage could-  quick as a snap and looking for all the world like he may attempt to climb Hound if they didn't get moving for all his squirming. Good natured chuckles passed over the top of him and Mirage re-engaged those clever digits seated in his valve, drawing out a strut-deep moan with the activation of several key nodes. 

"We will certainly see, in the very least." Mirage tried to sound as serious as he could while fending off chuckles and his anticipation. "Hound?" Pragmatic to a fault, Hound drew back just that slightest bit out of Brainstorm's grip in sync with Mirage's draw on the flier's frame to allow him the room to fling his leg over the other side of the bar. A moment to settle and an unnecessary click to indicate the locking of his leg's joints, and he was back reaching for out for Brainstorm. 

" _Slag!"_   Aided by Hound guiding from the front, and Mirage's relocated one hand on his hip got Brainstorm up on the bar, knees tight to either side of Hound's hips and cockpit near flush to his lips. Not one to pass up opportunity placed so lovingly in front of him, Hound pressed a couple of soft-mouthed kisses to the warm metal presesnted to him as he leaned back in to a prop, taking Brainstorm down with him. 

Brainstorm knew _this_ part of the song-and-dance, and rose, seeming like he intended to fall and impale himself in one fell swoop, his hand coming back to guide Hound in. 

"Slowly." Mirage purred, a guiding hand on Brainstorm's hip armor. He was perfect place to watch up close as Hound's spike gave an abortive twitch at the first contact with the scorching folds of Brainstorm's valve. Mirage directed down a little more, attention square on the the slight resistance at the rim of the valve for all of a moment before the head of Hound's spike popped in.

The stretch followed, starting with that relaxed and pliable rim. It was one thing to feel it, but another to see- a breathy sighing moan had Mirage trembling in empathy for a feeling he knew all too well. The heavy belly of his love's spike being engulfed in such a manner to mirror his _own_ when he took him- smooth and constant, punctuated beautifully by the tiny spasms in Brainstorm's thighs and- _Primus!_ Mirage's hand was squeezing down on the base of his spike before he could complete the thought, He'd not do something so uncouth as to come prematurely. 

He wasted no more time in taking his place on the bar as well, slotting himself betwixt and between and waiting until Hound was fully seated inside of Brainstorm before withdrawing a little container from his subspace. 

"Is.... Is that lubricant? It looks like it." Mirage peered up, looking as both lovers looked back in turn. Hound looked to be in as much pleasure as could be hoped, while ever-curious Brainstorm started to rise up and twist, only to have his attention directed back to Hound with a snapping roll of his hips and the husk of his voice. 

" 'Course it is." Brainstorm canted his hips into the next thrust through Hound's speaking, met his movement back in turn the one after. "My holograms are nearly foolproof, 'Raj can go invisible." he arched beautifully when Mirage's hand moved up to the small of his back to still them, the digits of the other one found their way to his aft port again to carefully begin working in. "We've not got much reason _not_ to heed 'the call' when we feel it, so to say." Hound stilled and applied his grip to Brainstorm's thighs to still him too, subtly open him up a little for Mirage's ministrations. 

"I see, such as nowOoh~!" Mirage carefully scissored his fingers open, murmuring encouragement as Brainstorm's moan lapsed into soft static. Ever mindful, he stroked the slick wall of Brainstorm's port, tracing over that slight raised ridged pattern of Hound's spike that he'd memorized eons ago. 

Mirage barely had the time to enjoy playing him open and bringing him to a soaked mess before Brainstorm managed to reset his vocoder to beg. 

Mirage did _not_ surge forwards after coating his spike with the lubricant, not at all, no. He was just eager to give as was asked of him was all. Not to mention he could see Hound starting to knead his grip of Brainstorm's thighs. What sort of lover would he be, to not indulge them? 

Positioned accordingly, Mirage slotted his hand into a hold of Brainstorm's hip next to Hound's grip. He took hold of his spike and guided it to the stretched port rim. "Hush sweetspark," Brainstorm's voice obediently snapped off mid-word "Relax, give us a good vent out... _There_ we are." 

Brainstorm's body went as lax as he could manage, his in-draught of air turned tremulous as Mirage eased into him. His fans started to whine as they hit red in the effort to cool his frame, he couldn't bring himself to mind so much, though; with the heavy pulses of pleasure radiating through him. 

To be at the center of their attention was nigh overwhelming in itself- Mirage led and timed the thrusts of his hips in a movement counter to Hound's; controlled and short in contrast to his firm, intuitive pushes. There was no impression of _use of him_  or the pair of them using Brainstorm as some advanced frottage fragtoy between, stimulating each other with him as the conduit. 

There was a gentle hyper-awareness of his frame in their movements, Hound's hand moving over his thigh when just the slightest tremor took up in it, the press of Mirage up against his back as is wings took up their own motion along with the rest of his body. 

It was hard to keep his concentration, to keep his mind from floating off on the carefully sustained cloud of pleasure the pair had pulled him up in to. He barely noticed that his mouth had fallen open in his pleasure until he got an inquiring ping from his systems asking for confirmation on spark exposure. _That_  snapped him back around quick and he denied the request, thinking wryly for a moment that he wasn't _quite_ on that level with these two as of yet. 

His attention drew up fully with a certain sort of quickness as a rev of Mirage's performance engine accompanied the sudden grip of one of those pristinely maintained hands on the base of his spike. A three-count of hard thrusts and a final firm fully-sheathed press inwards caught a gasp in Brainstorm's throat, the lusty whisper of his name ghosting over his audial paired with the electric-hot rush of transfluid into the close confines of his aft port had him crying out. 

Hound held them all still through the duration of Mirage's climax, and ever thoughtful in turn, Mirage sent his hold on Brainstorm's spike stroking once he was spent. He gave a huff that was just this side of annoyed along with well sated before carefully withdrawing his flagging spike.

"Apologies, lover." He said, voice nearly a chuckling whisper, once he steadied his vents he settled back close and putting his stroking hand to better work- due diligence was especially paid down the shaft of Brainstorm's spike in elegant, gliding touches. "I'm not _usually_  a minute mech." He leaned in just that bit from his new perched positioning as he encouraged them back into their movements, no longer impeded by his additional weight.

Brainstorm moaned Mirage's name appreciatively at the touch of soft kisses on the cabling of his neck, his optics brightened just that much more when Mirage's free hand slid it's way to Hound's again, and the mech below them started in murmuring; nearly sacred-sounding epithets fell from his lips in exultation of Brainstorm, and it was all the mech could do to try and hold off his overload. 

Mirage's lovers' tender kisses spreading now to his shoulders paired with the shift of that still-charged  transfluid inside his aft port at each bounce over Hound's spike brought him close; Hound's words paired with a cleverly timed up-stroke of those clever, _beautiful_  fingers about the head of his own spike brought him over and burst that tight charge held on his sensornet with a static pleading sob and a bowing of his frame. Hound sped his motions in turn, spearing Brainstorm open through the hard clench and release of his valve.

It was all Brainstorm could do to hold on and allow his frame to jerk through the extended ecstasy as it bordered on the edge of hypersensitivity in Hound's last few powerful upward thrusts stretched and bottomed out to hold in Brainstorm's valve. Time only stood for the barest of moments before Hound gave a low moan and his climax finally took him too. It served to pull aftershocks into a secondary, smaller overload, Brainstorm could do naught but whimper as his valve milked Hound for all of the searing transfluid it could. He could probably pinpoint the moment his overflow tank opened to relieve the load and it's pain-pleasure of pressure deep inside him, but after, his mind went slack.

When his senses recovered, he found himself disengaged from Hound and.... relocated? No, it took just a quick scan of the area to suss out the fine details of what had happened. A couple of the stools had been knocked over and the slightest sting of back plating told the tale of a tumble from the bar's surface. Brainstorm's pede was still hooked about the the base of a third, caught between it and the bar. 

It didn't lessen his daze any to figure it out, though he appeared to be in much the same state as Hound was, now sprawled out over his abdomen and chest.

Silence reigned for a few moments more before Mirage's voice, amused on the side of giggly sluiced through it. "You two alright down there?" 

Brainstorm gazed up at Mirage who peeked over the scuffed edge of the bar at them with bright, delighted optics, he let his helm fall back and go _thump_ against the floor with a barely suppressed snort. It set off a reaction in Hound too, he turned his face towards Brainstorm's plating to muffle his soft laughter. 

Brainstorm fell into peals of laughter himself after a few moments, sudden and frame shaking. Mirage just grinned wider as he carefully vaulted over the bar to join them, his soft chuckles punctuated perfectly with his lovers'.

They settled into a sticky and tentatively cuddly bunch until their systems cycled back to normalcy and optimal temperature and Mirage started to squirm from the material in his seams. Ever resourceful, he was quick to provide the tools for a mutual wipe-down, and those touches were quick to turn shamelessly sensual- especially on Hound's part.

A hand lingering on his chest plating turned into a gentle weight supporting push, and Brainstorm easily met Hound's exploratory kiss half-way. Coming out of one kiss found him in another with Mirage- Mirage who was that much more forcefull and demanding of him as compared to Hound; but equally as sweet. 

It was a taste of the two that threatened to be addicting. 

Little risk, high reward, especially if every encounter ended like _this_..... Not that Brainstorm was wanting this encounter to end.

In time the trio would get up and clean proper before agreeing to speak again at length about putting together a possible arrangement depending on how all parties felt in the next few days. 

Then with a pleasant ache in the area of his hips and a sated lightness to his spark, Brainstorm would make his way back to his hab and live the lie a little better for a while, for the sake of his little ones. 

For now, he'd enjoy the sweetness while it lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a few months now and actually started it in April, if that tells you, gentle reader, a little of how plotted I have the wider series this belongs to. ;}}} _Things_ will happen, as well as stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
